This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to compare how commonly used blood pressure medications, Hydrochlorothiazide [HCTZ] and Amlodipine interact with a medication used to lower cholesterol, Atorvastatin. All of these drugs are approved for these purposes by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration [FDA]. Atorvastatin has been shown to decrease cholesterol but also improve other risk factors for heart disease. However few studies have looked at how the combination of Atorvastatin and Amlodipine or HCTZ affect other vascular factors. This study will compare the effects of the cholesterol medication taken with each blood pressure medication alone on heart disease risk factors including blood pressure, cholesterol, inflammation, blood sugar control, blood vessel function and other heart disease risk factors.